Painfully Aware
by PussyWillowCat
Summary: She was painfully aware of everything he did. He was painfully aware of everything she did. They are in love. Everyone knows: Martha, Donna, Jackie, Jack, the Torchwood team, the Daleks. In fact, the only two people who don't know are them. Doctor/Rose COMPLETE and SEQUEL UP
1. Secret Feelings

He noticed her every day of the week, every hour of the day. He noticed the way her blonde hair whipped around her face and the way her brown eyes would light up (sometimes, they would have green flecks in them_) _and the way she ran and talked and laughed and smiled. Whenever she was close, a warm feeling on either sides of his chest would appear. It was thrumming and golden, and right where his hearts were. He hadn't felt anything quite like it before. It was different and made him want to jump and laugh and – ugh – prance around yelling her name. Of course that was ridiculous.

That didn't make it go away.

She was painfully aware of everything he did. Whenever he moved, her body would tingle, evaluate his position and shift closer. She noticed the way his spiky brown hair was always messy and the way his chocolate eyes would glow (sometimes, there were gold flecks in them) and the way he ran and the way he talked and the way he said her name (sort of like a compliment) and the way he laughed and the way he smiled. Whenever he was close, a warm fluttering feeling in the left of her chest would ignite. She had never felt this way before. It made her want to sing and run and skip yelling his name. Of course, she didn't. That'd be stupid.

It still wouldn't go away.

Everyone knew.  
Jack knew and thought it was amusing.  
Martha knew and thought they were adorable.  
Donna knew and thought they were absolutely _smashing.  
_Jackie knew and didn't exactly like it but accepted.  
Hell, the whole Torchwood team knew. Even the bloody Dalek had known.  
In fact, the only two people who didn't know were them.

"Rose, I thought I told you not to wear that shirt."

She winked at him.

"Perhaps I need reminding…" She replied, stepping closer.

"You can't wear that shirt because one: It is very thin," he murmured rolling a bit of fabric between his fingers.

"Two, because it is very low cut," he edged closer and pointed to the neckline.

"And three, because it is very distracting." He finished. They were practically nose to nose.

"Is that so, Doctor?" She asked.

"It is so, Rose."

They stepped away and continued cleaning the console.

"What was _that?"_ Jack hissed.

"That, my friend, is what we have to endure every single bloody day," Donna whispered back.

"Oh, my God. How do you cope?"

"We barely do," Martha said, rolling her eyes.

CHAPTER 2

Rose didn't even know it was possible, but the warm feeling in her chest had increased about a hundred degrees. Ever since The Incident.

It all started in the swimming pool.

Rose had put on her favorite bikini, the bubble gum pink one, and jumped in the pool. It wasn't her fault she coincidentally landed on the Doctor. And that she (coincidentally, of course) straddled him. Oops?

But it was his fault completely that he kissed her. It wasn't like he had to. And maybe their lips had smashed together in the most unromantic way. But in Rose's mind, it counted as a kiss. At least she could remember it this time, unlike the time he kissed during the whole Bad Wolf scandal.

It was a kiss, and nothing anyone said could change her mind.

The Doctor didn't even thing it was possible, but ever since the Kiss his hearts had warmed up about two hundred degrees.

It all started when he decided to lurk in the bottom of the pool with his handy respiratory bypass system.

And then Rose in her pink bikini (not that he was staring. More like drooling) came in and jumped on him. And straddled him. Which he didn't mind in the least. Ahem. Which was completely uncalled for. Yeah.

Anyways, the compromising position had absolutely _forced _their lips together (all right, so maybe the Doctor had leaned forward a little bit. But not much) and they were kissing. Well, more like their lips touched, seemingly of their own accord (and his. Because he wanted to kiss her) but it counted as a kiss. At least she could remember it this time.

Little did they know that Jack, Martha and Donna were silently applauding Jack for shoving Rose in. At least, until the Doctor and Rose pretended it never happened.

"Okay, that didn't work. What next?" Martha asked. Mysteriously, Jack and Donna were both tired and disappeared.

Martha wondered if there was something going on between those two.


	2. Tea and Coffee

"I like tea better."

"Yeah, but I like coffee in the mornings. It helps me wake up."

"Yes, 'cause we all know you're not a morning person."

"Hey! You're the one that keeps me up half the night!"

"What! I thought you wanted to stay up with me."

"I do."

"Oh. I do, too."

They hugged. Jackie watched, open mouthed.

"It's true?" She asked Jack. He pursed his lips and nodded.

"Yeah, and what Rose said about the Doctor keeping her up all night? I don't even want to _think_ about what they do. The Doctor gets frisky at night." Donna said, smirking.

They all sighed in unison.

"Oi, what about that girl Gwen?"

"What about her?" Jack snapped.

"I thought we could use her," Jackie said meaningfully.

"Oh. I don't know, I guess," Jack moped.

"I thought you were over her!" Donna hissed to Jack.

"I am!"

"Then why were you telling Jackie about her?"

"Don't judge me. I was telling her about Torchwood."

They both glared at each other.

Martha and Jackie stared at them.

"Is there something going on between them?" Jackie murmured. Martha shrugged.

"Oi! Rose get back here!"

They all looked up to see Rose prancing around with the Doctor's tie.

"Fine! Be that way!"

He tackled her.

Once again, Donna, Jack, Martha and Jackie sighed.


	3. Diaries and Not-So-Real Love

**A/N**

**So I decided to update again today since I have it ready.** I** would like to thank:**

** msbookworm93**

** SittingOnTheEdgeOfTheUnivers e**

** Tardis Holmes**

** ILoveWillRilker **

** rainonthewindowsoftheTARDIs for reviewing. Thanks!**

"So, here's the plan," Martha began. Donna, Jack, Jackie and Martha were all gathered around a table at the local pub. "Jack asks Rose to dance and starts flirting. The Doctor gets all possessive and jealous and hopefully something good will come from it."

They all nodded. Jack stood up and asked Rose to dance. She accepted. He started to flirt; she flirted back.

The Doctor watched from the doorway, his face thunderous. He looked like he wanted to stalk over and bitch slap Jack.

Then Martha noticed Donna was wearing a similar expression. Martha giggled.

Finally, the Doctor cut and asked... _Jack _to dance.

"Bloody hell! Did he just ask Jack to dance?!" Jackie demanded. Martha nodded grimly.

"I think the situation is worse then we thought," she replied.

Just then, Rose walked up to Donna.

"Don't worry, I won't steal your man," she said and winked.

"_How _does she know everyone's relationship problems but her own?!" Jackie exclaimed incredulously.

* * *

Jack, Martha, Donna and the entire Torchwood team were gathered around a cell where a Dalek stood impassively.

"Bobbles, we need your help," Owen began seriously.

"WHAT. DO. YOU. NEED. MY. HELP. FOR?" Bobbles asked.

"You know the Doctor and Rose?"

The Dalek nodded it's eyestalk.

"Well, they still haven't realized it yet."

Bobbles pondered that for a moment.

"WHY. DON'T. WE. LOCK. THEM. IN. A. CLOSET?"

Ianto sighed.

"You have to be delicate about these things, Bobbles," he murmured.

"BUT. UNCLE. IANTO. WE. TRIED. EVERYTHING."

"No... Not everything," Toshiko said suddenly, perking up.

"WHAT. DO. YOU. MEAN. TOSHIKO?"

"I have an idea..."

* * *

Martha lurked through the hallways of the TARDIS, making sure Rose was in the shower before sneaking into her room.

She saw the little pink book sticking out from under the pillow. She retrieved it and flipped through it impatiently.

It was perfect.

* * *

All of the group were out on a sort of "quadruple" date (IantoandGwen, JackandDonna, OwenandToshiko, and JackieandHoward)

"Eight way," Jack had muttered. The Doctor and Rose were alone together.

Rose was in the bathroom when he saw it, a little pink book that looked deceptively innocent on the couch.

He knew he shouldn't do it.

_Bad Doctor! No! _A voice that sounded like Martha said.

_Oh, but you know you want to, _a voice that sounded suspiciously like Jack said. _Imagine all the things she could have written in there!_

_Yes, her PERSONAL things,_ the Martha voice said.

_Oh, shut up angel thingy. Hey, wanna have sex?_

The Doctor shook his head. This was getting weird.

Almost reluctantly he picked it up. And opened it. And read it.

Ten minutes later, he dropped it back down.

Well.

* * *

Rose finished her hair and walked out to where the Doctor was waiting for her.

"Hey, Doctor. D'you-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" His voice was unusually cold.

"Tell you what?" Rose frowned.

"That you loved Jack."

Rose stared at him. He stared at her.

"What in hell gave you that idea?" He picked up the pink book.

"**His eyes are sometimes blue, sometimes brown, and I love his brown hair."**

****Rose launched herself at him and ripped the book out of his hands.

"Heh heh. I don't love Jack... Besides, Donna and him are together!"

The Doctor brightened.

"Yeah! I mean, it's so obvious!"

"Yeah!"

Outside the door, Ianto, Owen, Toshiko, Jack, Donna, Martha, Gwen, Jackie and Howard sighed.


	4. Water Parks and Mistletoe

**A/N**

**Once again, thanks to:**

**SittingOnTheEdgeOfTheUnivers e**

**A Girl Who Loves Tennant for reviewing!**

****"You know, this isn't exactly what I had in mind when I said I was hot," Jack said. Martha, Donna, Rose, Gwen, Jack, Ianto and the Doctor were standing in a water park in the TARDIS.

"What? My old girl is capable of anything," the Doctor said fondly. Rose shot an annoyed look at the walls.

"Oh, dear God. Is she jealous of the TARDIS now?" Donna muttered to Jack.

"Oooo, let's go to the swan ride," Rose exclaimed excitedly. The Doctor agreed and they ran off.

"Of course they go the only love ride in the entire park," Gwen said. They all nodded.

Until a scream came from the ride.

They all ran off towards the giant swans. Rose and the Doctor were in the water, and Rose was pressed flushed against him/

"Um... I was worried she couldn't swim," the Doctor explained lamely.

"Doctor, I was telling you about how I was the best on my swim team when we tipped-"

"Not the point!" The Doctor said, blushing red.

Suddenly Ianto screeched. There was a giant coffee pot with a long water slide twisting from it's spout. He started to squeal like a little girl and dragged Gwen away.

And then Jack screamed.

There was a giant naked woman with a water slide coming from her mouth. Everyone else looked sickened; Jack looked like he would pass out from excitement.

Rose and the Doctor went to try the love ride again, and Martha went off to take a water ride through the human body. ("That's almost as good," Jack had said longingly).

* * *

"_Get if off me!"_

__Rose and Jack had some how managed to get a hold of a necklace and tampered with it so it somehow made it so Rose could read Jack's mind. Only Jack and Rose, the Doctor thought.

"Oh, my God Jack. You are with Donna! You can't be thinking that way!"

"Get out of my head!"

"I wish. Do you I _want _to be stuck in the dark pea sized abyss that passes for a brain?"

"Hey!"

"_Jack! _Stop thinking that! I do not want to be more scarred!"

"I cannot help what I think."

"Suuurree. Eyes off my butt!"

The Doctor and Donna glared at Jack. He smiled angelically.

Finally, they were able to stop the necklace's powers ("My handy sonic screwdriver," The Doctor said happily. Rose glared at the stick) All was well.

Well. Sort of. Rose didn't think it was at all well, since the Doctor and her were still just friends.

The Doctor didn't think it was well, since Rose could still go and frolic among men.

They both glanced at each other and blushed.

* * *

"I want to go see Mum."

"We just saw her a couple of days ago!"

"I miss her."

"And I repeat, we just saw her a couple of days ago!"

"So? And wait a second-"

"It's a time machine."

"No. Way. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Are you sassing me, Rose?"

"Maybe I am, Doctor!"

"Well... You have blond hair!"

"Is that so? I didn't realize."

"And here comes the sass."

"Sass? Seriously, Doctor?"

"NO, Sirius Black is in Harry Potter. And what about sass?"

"Nooothing."

"You're smirking. Why are you smirking?"

"I am not smirking."

"Hoho! You're doing it again!"

"Fine! Smirk, smirk, smirkety smirk!"

"Humph."

"Humph."

They turned away from each other. Jack held his breath.

"I'm sorry, Doctor!"

"I'm sorry, Rose. I'm so, so sorry."

"I forgive you."

"Let's go see your mum!"

* * *

"I'm thinking chips."

"You always say that."

"They're delicious."

"That they are."

Rose and the Doctor, hand in hand, walked into a chip store.

Everyone else (the entire Torchwood team, Martha, Donna, Jack, Jackie, Howard and Bobbles) were secretly hanging mistletoe. It was 'Jack's Mistletoe' which meant that you had to kiss ("Or else," Jack had said evilly.) Soon the leafy plant was smothering the flt. Unfortunately, that led to some awkward kisses (Owen and Jackie, Howard and Martha, Donna and Gwen and Ianto and Bobbles) but it was worth it.

"I hope this works," Howard told Jackie.

The door opened. Rose and the Doctor stepped in saw the mistletoe and kissed. And then kissed again. Until Bobbles went:

"SNOG. SNOG. SNOG." They broke apart and blushed.

To everyone's dismay, the night continued as normal.

"Why do we even _try?"_ Martha groaned, banging her head against the wall.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	5. Teaching Bobbles

**A/N**

**This is really short, sorry! Thanks to:**

**SittingOnTheEdgeOfTheUnivers e**

**iloveiantojonesandcoffee**

**The Linn**

**Tardis Holmes**

**lynziferg**

**for reviewing!**

Martha, Jack, Donna, the Doctor and Rose were teaching Bobbles.

"And Lady Korkrina had a necklace that always rested on her bosom-"

"WHAT'S. A. BOSOM?"

Jack grinned evilly.

"Well, Bobbles, a bosom is a woman's b-"

"JACK!" Martha and Rose screeched. "Don't pollute his mind!"

Jack looked at them innocently.

"What are they talking about, Bobbles?"He whispered to the Dalek.

"I. DON'T. KNOW." Bobbles said, clueless. Jack smirked.

Bobbles suddenly pointed his eye stalk towards where the Doctor and Rose were hissing at each other.

"I don't want to teach him that."

"But you should-"

"Rose, look at Bobbles! He's so innocent and naive and virginal!"

"I know, but he has to know the evil of the world/universe!"

They sighed and glanced painstakingly at the young Dalek, who was now twirling around the Jack's whistling.

They sighed.


	6. Of Unrequited Love and Sleepovers

**A/N**

**Some angst in this chapter! And some deep Rose/Doctor love J **

**Thanks to:**

**iloveiantojonesandcoffee**

**Tardis Holmes**

"I like bananas. Bananas are good."

"You and your oral fixation."

"I thought you liked my oral fixation." He winked.

"Oh, I like your oral fixation very, very much."

"I thought so."

Rose continued on to bed.

Jack uttered a small scream.

"What?" The Doctor asked Jack innocently.

"Nothing," Jack replied irately. The Doctor sent him a weird look.

"Okaay. 'Night, Jack."

He went off to bed.

* * *

"The sexual tension is horrible," Jack moaned, clutching his… area.

"Oh, poor Jack-poo." Donna cooed. Martha stared at incredulously as she rubbed soothing circles into Jack's back.

"Oh, my God," Martha muttered. "I am out of here."

She turned and walked away.

And promptly burst into tears.

_Why, why, why did he have to love ROSE? Wasn't Martha good enough for him? But noooo, he went after the blond._

It was just so hard, to pretend to have her heart in getting Rose and the Doctor together. It was finally taking its toll on her. And everyone was paired off! Jackie and Howard. Donna and Jack. Gwen and Ianto. Owen and Toshiko. Rose and the Doctor. The only one who was alone was her, Martha. And it was so unfair! She had been a loyal friend to the Doctor all this time and was now faithfully plotting his happily ever after.

_It just wasn't _fair!

* * *

The Doctor's door creaked open.

"Doctor? I had a nightmare."

He turned and saw Rose standing in his doorway, her body outlined by the light.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah… It's just… I was wondering if I could stay here tonight."

His mouth went dry yet somehow continued speaking.

"Yeah… Of course."

He saw her step in. She slipped under the covers.

Her hand brushed his.

His whole body seemed to spark. He heard her breath catch and suddenly they were close, closer than they had ever been before.

His lips met hers repeatedly as everything else faded away.


	7. Overhearing A Talk

**Hello! Another chapter! Thanks to:**

**SittingOnTheEdgeOfTheUnivers e**

**The Linn**

**Tardis Holmes**

**iloveiantojonesandcoffee**

**for reviewing!**

**ERMERGERD! I have 21 reviews! **flails and screeches and scares away all family members** :) **

"Shut up!"

"You're the one being loud!"

'Scoot over!"

"There's no room!"

"Owww! Watch it, Jack!"

"Gwen, I am quite enjoying our new positions."

"Hands off my woman, Harkness!"

"Okay, okay. Jeez, chillax Ianto."

"Jack! That better not be your hands!"

"Oops...?"

Somehow, the entire Torchwood team plus Jack and Donna were squeezed into a broom closet.

"We have no life," Toshiko said. "Here we are, listening the Rose and the Doctor have the-morning-after-talk."

"These are special circumstances."

"Speak for your yourself, Tosh. I've got _quite _the reputation among the ladies-"

"Oh, shut it Jack!"

"Does anyone else think it's ironic got together by themselves despite our best efforts?"

"Yeah."

"Owen, you owe me a tenner."

"Dammit! Fine, here you go Jack!" He reached across Gwen, Ianto and Tosh and handed Jack a wad of cash.

"You guys are betting on their _lives?" _Gwen snapped.

"Oh, shut it Gwen. You owe me twenty quid yourself."

She sighed and handed over the money.

Everyone was silent. They could hear the Doctor and Rose's voices.

"So this doesn't change our friendship?"

"No. We were influenced."

They heard the pair leave.

"WHAT?!" Owen screeched. "They're gonna pretend it never happened?"

"Looks like it."

"Hey, where's Martha?"

"Who knows."

* * *

Martha had a date with a certain Tom Milligan. And she was enjoying it very, very much.

* * *

Jackie glared at Jack and Donna.

"I thought you said they did _it?"_

"They did! But then they were all 'lets be friends and pretend it never happened!"

Jackie looked furious.

"They pulled that card?!"

Jack nodded fervently.

"Yeah! I mean, you can usually get another shag or two out of em'."

Jackie slapped him.


	8. Harry Potter and Meme Day

**Thanks to:**

**SittingOnTheEdgeOfTheUnivers e**

**Gruffen**

**Tardis Holmes**

**starlingmks**

**esme ali cullen**

**and msbookworm93 for reviewing!**

****"What's today?"

"Meme Day."

"Oooo, I love Meme Day!"

"One does not simply walk into Mordor."

"Breaking news: Jack Harkness walks into Mordor."

"Oh, haha. Very funny," Jack snorted.

The Doctor held up a picture of the Face of Boe.

Rose held up a picture of Jack.

"Hey... Where did you get those?"

"Space AIDS aren't pretty, kids." The Doctor said.

"Heheh. Wait... You guys? Guys, this isn't funny. Guys?"

* * *

"The Doctor isn't always sorry, but when he is he's so, so sorry!" Rose crooned.

"Promises to show companions far distant planets; spends majority of time in London." The Doctor retorted.

Rose held up a picture of Jack walking.

"_Where _do they keep getting those?" Jack muttered.

"This man is deciding whether to kill someone or sleep with them. It could go either way."

"So true," Jack nodded.

"I'm so pimp, I have history with women I've never met!"

"_What?" _Rose snapped.

"Nooottthiiing."

Rose held up another picture of Gwen, Ianto and Jack.

"Seriously, where do you keep getting those?" Jack demanded.

"Isn't it awkward when you sober up during a threesome?"

"I wish."

"NEVER gonna happen!" Gwen yelled from the other room.

"I sonic'd that bitch. Bitches love the sonic."

Jack snorted.

"Ermergerd! Werpern Angerls!" Rose exclaimed.

"Ermergerd! Derlerks!" The Doctor replied.

"WHAT?" Bobbles asked.

Jack watched, interested as the Meme Fight escalated.

"Why is Doctor's Jack so much more likable then Torchwood Jack?" Rose asked.

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean?" Jack screeched.

The Doctor whipped out another picture of Jack.

"Always be yourself, unless you can be Captain Jack Harkness. Then, always be Captain Jack Harkness."

"Why do these all involve me?" Jack mumbled.

Rose and the Doctor snickered.

"One does not simply dump Captain Jack Harkness," Rose said triumphantly.

"Damn straight," Jack agreed.

"One does not simply... Um..." The Doctor scratched his head.

"YES! I win!" Rose pumped her fist in the air.

"Just wait till next year, Rose Tyler. You'll be so, so sorry then."

"Um, hello? Time machine?"

They ran away.

* * *

"Stop, Voldemort!"

"Do you think a little like you, Potter, will be able to stop me?"

"I might not have dark powers, but I do have... Love!"

"Ahhhh! It burns!"

Donna and Jack watched incredulously as the Doctor and Rose role played Harry Potter. Rose was currently holding her 'wand' the the Doctro's chest.

"Feel my love!"

"I _bet _she wants him to feel her love," Jack muttered to Donna. She snorted.

Suddenly, 'Voldemort' got up.

"New scene. That one where Harry goes into Snape's memories."

"Oooo, I loved that part!"

"Lights... camera... action!"

Rose's mouth fell open in pretend awe.

"Snape love me mum!" She exclaimed as the Doctor pretended to snog Lily Evans.

"POTTER! What are you doing?!" The Doctor shouted, going back the present Snape.

Jack rolled his eyes.


	9. Physic Papers and an Embarrassed Jack

**Hello again! Thanks to:**

**Palimest (And yes, teaching Bobbles doesn' t have a lot of romance. But whatever I like writing it! ****)**

**Tardis Holmes**

**And again thanks Palimest for all the reviews! It made me happy!**

"_Rose, what did I tell you about that shirt?"_

"Whatever do you mean, Doctor? This is a totally different shirt!"

"It's the same but purple!"

"Like I said. Totally different."

"Women and their clothes."

"Oi!"

"What? It's true! Women have always had some sort of bond with clothing."

"Says Mr.-Never-Change-My-Suit-Cause-I've-Formed-An-Emotional-Connection-With-It!"

"Its true! We understand each other!"

"About what? Pinstripes?"

"Among other things."

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably not."

"Don't I understand you?"

"Not like Stripey."

"Oh, dear God. You named it?"

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't name your clothes."

"Er…"

"Exactly! Pray tell, what is the name of that shirt?"

"Mmmmmfunnkk."

"What?"

"Sara-Fina."

"Hah!'

"Not the point!"

They glared at each other.

The Torchwood team plus Jack, Donna, Rose and the Doctor were a the pub.

"And then I said, it almost breaks my heart to say those words!"

Rose wiped tears of laughter to her words.

"When we first met, Jack's physic paper read: single and works out!"

The Doctor snorted.

And then a wonderous thing happened.

Jack Harkness, the King of Innuedos, Flirt of the Universe and Inter-Galactic Playboy… _blushed._

"Let's not forget what yours said, Rose!"

"Tell us!" Owen demanded.

"It was like: I have a sort of boyfriend named Mickey Smith but I consider myself available. _Very _available." Jack crooned in a high voice totally unlike Rose's.

The Doctor glared at Jack.

"I didn't realize you had such… chemristy." The Doctor pratically snarled.

They all stared at him.

"Rose would you like to dance?" He asked, apparently oblivious to their stares.

She accepted and they twirled away.

"Oh. My. God. What was that?" Gwen asked.

"We have reached a new point! The Doctor is possessive!" Jack exclaimed excitedly.

They all sighed and went to dance with their significant others.


	10. A Fight Of Bobbles

**This is gonna be the last chapter for a while, because I'm leaving Wi-Fi zone. Sob sob sob.**

**Thanks to:**

**SittingOnTheEdgeOfTheUnivers e**

**msbookworm93**

**Tardis Holmes**

**Heheh. This is a fun chapter to write!**

****It was the biggest Doctor/Rose fight ever.

It all started when they were teaching Bobbles.

"Awww... Bobbles is so cute, yeah?" Rose had asked the Doctor.

"Weeelllll... I don't think so.

"_What?"_

"Well _excuse me _for not thinking my worst enemy isn't cute."

"But Bobbles is our friend!"

"He isn't cute."

And that was the start.

Everyone took sides. Martha, Ianto, Jackie the Doctor and Owen on one side. Rose, Gwen, Toshiko, Jack, Donna and Bobbles on the other.

It was basically a prank fight. And Rose was winning.

"

Okau, Jack, you snog the Doctor while I steal all his suits."

"Roger."

Jack cornered the Doctor.

"Jack? Oh, Rassilon. You're on Rose's side! Dammit-"

He was cut off by Jack's lips.

Rose sneaked past and grabbed all his suits. Which there were hundreds of. And that is when she saw it. The book. The diary.

Without a second thought, she stuffed it in her pocket and stole his suits.

Meanwhile...

"JACK! _What are you doing? _JACK! _Stop!"_

* * *

__On Rose's side, it was a big party. On the Doctor's side, it was all work.

Rose's Team were sitting in the flat when Jackie called.

"Hey, Rose-"

"OH MY GOD! What are you doing to that pole Jack?!"

Rose glared at them.

"Hey, Mum-"

"JACK! Put your pants on! Oh, my God, Jack!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN THERE ROSE TYLER?"

"Nothing, Mum-"

"JACK! Please, I don't think that pole can hold your weight-"

Rose hung up. Everyone was laughing.

"_So _not funny guys."

* * *

The Doctor's side.

"Martha, what is the exact position of the window that faces the street?"

"Umm..."

"Stop slacking!"

"We're working!"

Jackie then called Rose and they could hear the party going on.

"How on earth are they winning when all they do is party?" Martha demanded.

"Easy. They have Rose and Jack. Jack and Rose. The ultimate pranksters." The Doctor replied.

"But you know what we have?"

"What?"

"_A time machine."_

* * *

Later that night, Rose was sitting in her bed. Reading his diary. It was only fair, since he had read hers.

_And today, I didn't get to see her all day. It was terrible. Absolutely horrible. _

__She read the date. And realized something. That was the day Martha hadn't been there.

A terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach, she read on.

_She's said she was out with a friend. I believed her. But I was still jealous._

__In Rose's mind, she didn't realize that she was also out with Mickey that day. All she remembered was that Martha wasn't there.

She had read enough.

* * *

Jack and Rose sneaked in and started the prank.

They had hundreds- no, thousands- of pictures of Bobbles. And they completely coated the TARDIS.

The old girl helped a bit by making herself as small as possible.

Giggling, the two friends left.

* * *

The Doctor stretched and sat up. And screeched.

There were millions of pictures of Bobbles. Everywhere.

Oh, Jack and Rose would _pay._


	11. Doomsday

**A/N**

**I'm sorry for not updating, but I had very limited internet access, I wrote a lot though, so enjoy!**

**Thanks to:**

**SittingOnTheEdgeOfTheUnivers e**

**Tardis Holmes**

**esme ali cullen**

**msbookworm93**

**guenhwyvarrrrr**

**for reviewing! :)**

****"What happened to Rose?" Jack hissed. Donna shrugged.

"Maybe she's at her time of the month," she pondered.

"Rose is a were-wolf?"

"No, you dim-wit! You _know." _This was said with a lot of widening of the eyes and winks.

"Ohhhhhh..."

Jack sighed painstakingly.

"I remember when I was female for two months," he shuddered. "It sucked. And it was during my due date, too."

Donna looked sickened.

"Okay. Shut up now."

Rose had been in a terrible mood for a while. Ever since she had stolen the Doctor's suits. No one knew what had happened, though for some reason all of her pranks targeted Martha.

The prank war ended with Rose the winner. The TARDIS _still _smelled like basil, though Martha's bedroom was by far the worst.

The TARDIS shook as it landed, and they all traipsed up to Jackie's flat. Jack couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was something dark and sinister on the air.

Jack, like usual, flirted with Jackie way more than necessary.

And then...

"Rose, your grandfather will be coming around soon," Jackie said brightly. Rose looked horrified.

"I think she's finally lost it," she whispered to the Doctor. "My grandfather died years ago."

It all came out.

* * *

It would've all gone to hell if not for Bobbles. The Daleks all broke it down magnificently.

"I take it back!" The Doctor shouted. "You're absolutely adorable!"

"THE VOID! We'll suck the rest in!" The Doctor said.

Some time later, it was open.

"The lever!"

"I'll get it!" Rose exclaimed. She reached for it, but her hand was slipping.

"ROSE! Hold on!"

Suddenly, Bobbles flew by.

"GOODBYE. THE. DOCTOR. AND. ROSE."

"NO!"

He knocked the lever back into place and was gone.

**A/N **

**Sob. This had to be done, cause I hate it if romance stories end before Doomsday because what if it still happens?! So now you know it's currently post Doomsday.**


	12. Pet Rocks

**Thanks to:**

**Tardis Holmes**

**The Linn**

**guenhwyvarrrrr**

**WhovianTitanPotter**

**SittingOnTheEdgeOfTheUnivers e**

**GryffindorGrl97**

**msbookworm93**

**princesscupcakes**

**for reviewing! I love you guys!**

**And I miss Bobbles, and maybe he'll be back. MAybe...**

* * *

****Over the next couple of days, the usual cheeriness on the TARDIS was diminished. The Doctor kept the machine in the Vortex and they all sat around the console room, silent and their heads down.

"Okay, that is it!" Martha screeched one afternoon. Rose jumped.

"Bobbles is gone! We can't stop living just cause he did!"

The Doctor perked up.

"That's right, Martha!"

Rose glared at the woman. Despite all recent events, Rose hadn't forgotten the Doctor's diary.

"Martha this, Martha that," she muttered. Glancing up, she saw everyone staring at her.

"What?"

They all looked away.

* * *

"Look what I've got!"

Rose looked up as the Doctor bounced into the room.

"What?"

He triumphantly held up a small, normal rock.

"Um... Great?"

He shook his head impatiently.

"This is Robin. Duh."

"You have a pet rock named Robin?"

"Yep!"

Rose sighed.

"Why did you name it Robin?"

"Be_cause _Rose. Doesn't it look like a Robin?"

Rose didn't think the rock looked like anything.

"Yeah! Totally a Robin."

"I know! Wanna pet rock?"

"Sure!"

The Doctor withdrew from his pocket a pink and yellow rock.

"I customized it for you," he said, blushing. Rose beamed and cradled the rock in her palm.

"Aww... I'll name it Susan."

The Doctor now had a strange mixture of happiness and sorrow on his face.

"T-that's an _excellent _name, Rose," he breathed and hugged her.

Martha and Jack narrowed their eyes.

"Why is he so emotional?"

"I dunno," Jack replied intelligently. "Ever since Bobbles, he's been quite emotional."

"Yeah... Remember when we found him zooming around space?" she asked fondly.

"Uh-huh."

They looked up as sobbing filled the room. Rose and the Doctor were crying into each other's arms.

"I-I'm so, so s-sorry, Robin!"

"W-we'll never f-forget you!" Rose added.

"What happened?" Martha asked.

"Robin f-fell through the grating!" Rose cried.

"Oh, _what _a tragedy," Jack muttered.

**A/N**

**Next chapter is good, I think. It's based on an experience of mine... :)**


	13. Ecuador

"Why bloody Ecuador?" Donna groaned as Jack drove the Torchwood SUV around the twisting, mountainous road.

"Not why Ecuador._ Why_ did the Doctor have to bring us along? That is the question," Jack replied glumly. The Doctor and Rose had barged the Torchwood SUVs across the ocean and then had left the TARDIS in a 'secure location.' They were staying in Banos, and were now driving 'somewhere fun'.

"You know Banos means bathroom in Spanish?" Martha mused.

"Oh, great. We're in Bathroom. The shit hole. The armpit of Ecuador-" Owen moaned.

"Shut up," Toshiko muttered.

The car in front of them pulled over. Jack followed suit.

"_Zip lining!" _Rose screeched.

Indeed it was.

"Oh, dear God," Gwen said.

"This looks like fun!" Jack exclaimed.

"You can't die," Ianto pointed out.

"Sucks to be you," Jack replied cheerfully.

The Doctor led the way to where a man was sitting. He started speaking to him to him in Spanish. Five minutes later, he gestured them over.

"This is Llamaja. We can go in groups of two."

"Will you go with me?" Rose asked him shyly.

"I'd love to," he replied, beaming.

Llamaja buckled them in.

"You ready?" The Doctor asked.

"Oui, oui!" Rose said happily.

"That's French, Rose," the Doctor murmured.

And they were off.

All went well. Until Jack went.

The wires snapped halfway across.

"JACK!" Rose shrieked. He plummeted down into the river.

Five minutes later he resurfaced.

"I'm fine!"

Llamaja looked pretty freaked out, so they left.


	14. Would You Rather

"I like cats."

"I like dogs."

"How can you like dogs? They're all… sweaty and drooly."

"How can you like cats? They're all… furry and clawful."

"At least they don't drool on you!"

"Dogs don't scratch you!"

"Right. Dogs bite you."

"Freaking Doctor. Cats are so much better," Donna whispered to Jack.

"Ahem. I like dogs."

They watched as the Doctor produced a dog from no where."

"This is Sam."

Rose promptly reached down and came up with a cat.

"This is Petal. Fight!"

The cat hissed and clawed the dog, who whimpered and scuttled away.

"Where did they get those?" Jack hissed.

"HA! Beat that!" Rose and Donna both yelled.

"Where could they be?" Martha wondered. Jack, Donna and Martha were stomping along the corridor of the TARDIS, looking for the Doctor and Rose.

"I dunno," Jack replied intelligently.

They stopped as they heard strange grunts.

"Shhh…" Donna muttered and cracked open the door.

The Doctor's coat was on the floor and Rose's legs were inside the pockets… What?

"Bigger on the inside," the Doctor explained. "We're seeing if we can get Rose inside."

"How would you get her out?" Jack asked interestedly.

"We'll cross the bridge when we get to it."

Rose shrieked.

"What was that? There was something furry!"

"Oh, yeah," the Doctor said sheepishly. "That could've possibly, maybe been the rat…"

"_Get me the bloody hell of here!" _

"Okay, Rose. Calm down. Just _yank!"_

"Ow!"

"Oops."

Rose and the Doctor were sprawled out on an oversized couch in the library. They were _almost _alone (Rose had thought she saw Jack lurking amongst the shelves). The Doctor was reading a Japanese philosophy and Rose was re-reading the sixth Harry Potter book.

"Let's play Would You Rather," Rose said, setting her book aside.

"Alright," he said. The Doctor removed what Rose called his sexy specs and turned towards her.

"Would you rather live with someone you loved but they didn't love you or someone who loved you but you didn't love them?"

The Doctor tapped his chin.

"I think with someone I loved but didn't love me. I can never be unhappy when I'm with someone I love."

Rose nodded and they stared into each other's eyes.

Jack, who was in fact lurking in what every one called Jack's Librido, and which seemed to include a lot of erotica and porn, silently snickered. So that was why the Doctor and Rose were always so damn happy.

"Okay. Would you rather get flayed alive or boiled in olive oil?"

Rose pursed her lips.

"Um… Boiled in olive oil."

"Me, too," The Doctor said beaming.

"Would you rather be a lily or a rose?" Rose asked, trying and failing to act nonchalant.

"A rose," the Doctor murmured. Jack's lips twitched.

"Would you rather date a doctor or an accountant?" The Doctor asked, blushing a bit.

"A doctor," Rose said, biting her lip. They smiled at each other. Jack wrapped his hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter.

"Would you rather date a blond or a brunette?"

"A blonde. Would you rather eat fish fingers and custard or bananas?"

"Bananas," Rose confirmed. "I like bananas. Bananas are cool. Would you rather wear a bowtie or a normal tie?"

The Doctor frowned.

"A normal tie. Bowties are lame."

Rose looked scandalized.

"Bowties are cool!" The Doctor rolled his eyes. By this time, Jack was rolling around on the floor laughing silently.

Rose went back to Harry Potter, and the Doctor picked up his Japanese philosophy.

were all drinking tea.

He shoved a pile of three books in her hands, spilling her tea.

"JACK!" She screeched. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Freaky Brits," he muttered.

After the tea was cleaned up, Rose picked up the book on top.

"_Fifty Shades Of Gray?" _she asked incredulously. Jack puffed out his chest.

"They are, like, the best books _ever,_" he said earnestly. Martha blinked. Donna's nostrils flared. The Doctor's lips twitched. Rose's tongue poked out. Martha let loose a tiny noise. Donna's lips quivered. The Doctor shoved his fist in his mouth. Rose snorted. Martha giggled. And then they were all laughing uproariously.

"Oh..my..God," Donna choked. "You're reading _Fifty Shades Of Gray_!" She exclaimed, dissolving into laughter again.

"What? What?" Jack squawked. "What is it?"

"Jack, m-mum loved that book," Rose said, clutching her sides.

"Jackie?" Jack demanded, looking horrified.

"Yeah," The Doctor said, his face flushed. Jack turned an interesting shade of green.

"I bet," Donna whispered in Jack's ears. "I bet she imagined she was Anastasia."

Jack had now begun to cry.

"No… no," he said brokenly. No one judged him for this. If they had read _Fifty Shades Of Gray _with Jackie in every, _single _scene, they would've cried too.


	15. Poetry Contests and Human Hearts

**Hello again! I wonder if I can get a hundred reviews out of this story... That's been my dream! So I'm setting a limit. If I get nine reviews (nine is my lucky number) then I'll update!** **Annnddd... I might bring back Bobbles!**

**Thanks to:**

**guenhwyvarrrr**

**Guest**

**esme ali cullen**

**The Linn**

**Whovian Titan Potter**

**msbookworm93**

**for reviewing! I am crying inside :)**

* * *

****"... and that is the reason I love bananas!" The Doctor finished his speech with a flourish. He frowned at the lack of reaction.

"Those are all the reason I love bananas!" Rose exclaimed. She was the only one who had stayed awake during his long, long, _long_ speech.

"Aww!" Rose said suddenly.

"I hardly think my speech about bananas is cute, Rose."

"No! Look at Donna and Jack!"

He turned. Donna and Jack were curled into a sickeningly perfect heart shape.

"How did they do that?" The Doctor wondered.

Rose shrugged.

"I wish we could do that," Rose said wistfully.

"Sadly, my heart is broken forever," the Doctor said forlornly. She frowned.

* * *

"I have an idea!" The Doctor announced.

"Did it hurt?" Jack asked. The Doctor spared him a nasty look.

"We're having a poetry contest!"

Donna began to bang her head against the table.

"Must we?" Martha asked. The Doctor nodded gravely.

"Rose. Your subject is chocolate and handsome. Jack, your subject is butterflies and rainbows. Martha, your subject is cold and grass. Donna, your subject is fire and hair."

Jack sighed dramactically.

Fifteen minutes later, the Doctor gathered all the paper.

"A Chocolate Man, by Rose Tyler," he announced.

"_Chocolate and handsome_

_Velvety eyes, russet hair_

_I'm in love with him._

Very nice, Rose!" The Doctor said approvingly. Rose flushed.

"Wonder who that was about," Jack muttered.

"Fingers, by Jack Harkness:

_Butterfly fingers_

_She says it feels like rainbows_

_When I touch her by her- _JACK!"

"What?" Jack asked.

The Doctor groaned.

"I tried to give you an innocent topic. _Butterflies and Rainbows._ How much more innocent can you get?"

Jack looked unabashed.

The Doctor rubbed his forehead.

"We'll just go on to Martha's. Frosty Grounds, by Martha Jones.

_The grass crunches under my feet_

_It's so cold it's frosted_

_The greeness is gone_

_Replaced by white_

_I wonder when_

_Summer will come again_

__"Good! "

Martha flushed.

"Next is Donna's," the Doctor said jovially. His good mood seemed to been restored.

"Hell, by Donna Noble.

_My hair is red_

_So is hell_

_It makes me wonder_

_Why the bloody hell am I doing this?"_

__The Doctor frowned.

Jack applauded.

"That was great, Donna! Straight to the point!" he said, patting her cheeks. Donna turned the color of her hair. One would say, the color of hell.

* * *

**A/N**

**What did you think? Remember... Nine reviews!**

**Here's a sneak peek:**

**"Oh, captain my captain!" Rose crooned, nuzzling Jack's shoulder. The Doctor sent a blood chilling look at Jack, who just zoned out and looked at the ceiling.**

**"ROLEPLAYING!"**

**The Doctor yelled suddenly. Rose fell of Jack's lap.**

**"What?" she asked.**

**"We're gonna do ROLEPLAYING!"**


	16. Failed Roleplaying and Middle Earth

**Ohhh! You guys! I got 23 reviews! I'm so happy! And I loved the Call Me Maybe thing!**

**Lots and lots of thanks to:**

**LongMayIReign**

**Zenara The Dragon**

**Guenhwyvarrrr (x2)**

**msbookworm93**

**FlyForever**

**The Linn**

**Evelyn Rose Caiside**

**SunnySmile1234 (xwho knows? A lot! *smiles*)**

**Tardis Holmes**

**Ennaline**

**I'm happy! Anyways, here's the chapter:**

Rose and Jack were missing.

"Where. Could. They. Be?" The Doctor muttered, looking frantic. Donna patted his shoulder.

"S'alright, Doctor. They'll be back soon," she assured him.

**Meanwhile...**

"Jack, it's only, like, noon. Isn't it a little early for drinking?" Rose asked, glancing around as Jack led her into a bar.

"It's never too early to get drunk," Jack said, rolling his eyes at her naivety.

After five too many drinks later, Rose and Jack staggered to the TARDIS.

"Where have you been?" The Doctor demanded. Jack waved his hands about erractically.

"Here and there and everywhere!" He cried.

"We went to Narnia!" Rose added, dropping onto Jack's lap. He leered at her.

"Rose Posie Cosie, remember Middle Earth?"

"I've always thought Frodo was hot," Rose whispered loudly into Jack's ear.

"No, no! Legolas!"

"I think you're hot," Rose muttered.

"Damn straight."

"Oh, captain my captain!" Rose crooned, nuzzling Jack's shoulder. The Doctor sent a blood chilling look at the Captain, who just zoned out and stared at the ceiling.

"ROLEPLAYING!" The Doctor yelled suddenly. Rose jumped and fell off Jack's lap.

"Wha? Wha?" She asked hazily.

"We're gonna do roleplaying! I've always wanted to, but you guys were never drunk enough!"

"But I don' wanna do roleplaying!" Rose sobbed, clinging to the Doctor's shoulder. He beamed and sent a smug look at an ignorant Jack.

"Please, Rose?" Jack begged, looking at her with big, blue eyes. Rose crumbled.

"Fine," she grumbled.

"Can we do Pretty Woman?" Jack asked earnestly.

"I wanna be the hooker!" Rose called from her perch on the Doctor's shoulder.

"I don't think that's appropiate," the Doctor said doubtfully. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Fine. What about Lord of the Rings?"

"Oooo! Can it be like fanfiction and can I marry Frodo?" Rose asked eagerly.

"I think you should stay single," the Doctor said, turning an odd shade of puce.

"Does Middle Earth actually exist?" Donna asked, who had just turned up in the room.

"Of course. I was Gandalf during my first incarnation," the Doctor said, rolling his eyes.

"Cool," Rose murmured, bounding back to Jack. The Doctor sent another terrifying, Oncoming Storm look at him.

"Can we go there?"

The Doctor sighed dramactically.

"I said we were gonna do roleplaying!"

"Alright. What we gonna do?" Rose slurred, her and Jack were still wasted.

"The Titanic!" Jack announced.

"I love that movie!" Rose screeched.

"I'm Jack!"

"I'm Rose!"

"I'm the Doctor!"

"Hello!"

Donna groaned and stomped from the room.

"Lets not do roleplaying," the Doctor said and weirdly followed Donna with a strange twirl, leaving the drunk Jack and Rose alone together.

"Lets fly the TARDIS," Rose suggested.

"Yeah!" Jack shouted, looking thrilled. Rose meandered over to the controls.

"This one says Middle Earth," Rose said, pointing to a large button that did in fact say 'Middle Earth.'

Jack shoved it down.

The TARDIS shook and landed.

Rose threw open the doors and now dressed in a flowing white dress. Jack followed, in only a tunic.

"Jack, I think you need pants," Rose told him. Jack sighed and went back inside to come out a moment later with pants on.

"Good. Now lets find Frodo so I can snog him."

They walked through the woods.

"Halt!"

"Leggy!" Jack shrieked, lunging at the blonde elf and starting to kiss him.

"What are you doing, oaf!?"

Jack drew back, looking wounded.

Rose, who was craning over Jack's shoulder, yelled:

"Where's Frodo?"

Legolas looked shocked.

"Frodo left with the other elves," he told her. Rose burst into tears.

"Aww! Come on, Rosie! Lets go."

They disappeared.

**Heehee. Oh, Jack**.

**I have like 92 reviews, so eight more? One hundred? **

**Question: Have you ever had your heart broken?**


	17. Fanfiction and Pick-Up Lines

**Hello again! I noticed I got twenty views from Chile, and I wanted to say that I'm coming to your country soon! I'm in Peru right now. You should review. :)**

**Thanks to:**

**the ever mysterious Guest**

**Dramamamapwnsall**

**lilbitjrfan8**

**Zenara the Dragon**

**filmdork**

**FlyForever**

**Tardis Holmes**

**The Linn**

**Sunny Smile 1234**

**I have 101 reviews! Yay! **

**I'm really sorry for not updating like I promised, but SOMEBODY (hello, Mom) wouldn't give up the computer and was like, hoarding it. **

Rose and the Doctor were seated on the couch in the library while the Doctor read Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix to her.

"'Hi, Harry," a voice said behind him. Harry turned and found Cho Chang standing there-'"

"Ooo!" Rose crowed. "Harry's gonna get some!"

The Doctor frowned.

"I still think he should go for Luna," he grumbled.

"Go write fan-fiction about it," Rose suggested.

"That is an an excellent idea, Rose!"

They started writing frantically.

Rose handed hers to the Doctor.

"One Side of the Spectrum," the Doctor read. "Draco Malfoy might've been the Slytherin prince, but that didn't stop him from being a man. He had needs. And one of those needs, at least for him, was Hermione Granger.' This is great, Rose!"

Rose turned as pink as, well, a rose.

"Silver Eyes, by the Doctor. Luna Lovegood was a strange lass, and everyone knew it. Her wide, achingly honest eyes often disturbed those around her, except for her close friends. And one of those friends (though he would like to be more) was Harry Potter. It's good."

They sat and blushed at each other for an hour.

"What are you guys up to?" Jack asked, strutting into the room. The Doctor sent him a distrustful look. Ever since the whole drunk incident, the Doctor had been very cautious in leaving Jack alone.

"Nothing. Just Harry Potter stuff," Rose said, beaming at the Doctor with a lovestruck look. He returned it.

Jack rolled his eyes at his friends' cluelessness.

"Cool."

Suddenly, the Doctor left.

"So, Rosie," Jack cooed, perching elegantly on the floor. "Did you get hit my Aveda Kadavra?"

Rose looked confused.

"No…?"

"'Cause you're drop dead gorgeous."

Rose giggled.

"Hey, Jack."

"Yeah?"

"I may not be Luna, but I can sure love good."

Jack high-fived her.

"I'm not the Boy Who Lived but I can be _your _chosen one."

Rose and Jack giggled when the Doctor came in, wearing his sexy specs.

"Yo, dudes! Wassup?"

"Um," Rose said intelligently.

He kissed Rose on both cheeks and left.

"What was that?" She demanded, looking terrified.

"Rose, Rose, Rose. That was the Doctor attempting to look cool. I went through the phase. Ianto didn't talk to me for a week."

That seemed to make Rose feel better.

The Doctor came back in.

"Hello, Rose! What's wrong?" He asked, noting her pale expression.

She just shook her head and stood up.

"Wanna go get some chips?"

He nod eagerly and took her hand in a 'friendly gesture.'

Jack rolled his eyes.

_Friendly gesture, his arse._

* * *

"Okay, guys. I have an announcement," Jack, well, announced.

The Torchwood team, Jackie, Howard, Martha, Jack and Donna were all in Jackie's living room.

"We are resuming Project Drose!"

Everybody cheered.

"Finally! I was about to scream!" Owen exclaimed.

"It is _on!"_ Howard yelled.

"Okay, here's the plan…"


	18. Closets and Truth or Dare

**A/N**

**Hi again! Here's a new chapter, since I haven't updated for so long… **** I have to say, I've been drifting from the main plot, which is to get Rose and the Doctor together, of course! So, to quote Jack: I'm resuming Project Drose!**

**Thanks to:**

**lonsomeweepingangel10**

**Evelyn Rose Caiside**

**SunnySmile1234**

**Ennaline**

**msbookworm93**

**EpPeep123**

**for reviewing! They made me happy!**

"Why is it always a closet?"

"I don't know. Maybe the Doctor and Rose have something with rooms with closets."

Ianto, Gwen, Jack, Donna, Owen and Toshiko were all stuffed into a closet covered in various shades of pink that was, of course, Rose's.

"Doctor, should we do the fresh rain fall or the burnt brown sugar vanilla?"

Those in the closet heard the Doctor take large, exaggerated sniffs.

"Burnt brown sugar vanilla."

"What are they doing again?" Owen asked.

"A scrap book with those scratch 'n sniffs."

"Ah."

There was silence save the _snick_ of scissors.

"Jack," Ianto's voice was deadly.

"Yes?" Jack's was deceptively innocent.

"Are those your hands?"

"Um…"

There was a slight scuffle and a small Jack shriek before silence was restored.

"Ianto, I did not know you could be so… rough."

"Shut it, Jack."

"It's very… hot."

"Oh my God, Jack."

"Shhh!"

They listened.

"Rose, d'you wanna play a game?"

"Like what?"

"Like Truth or Dare and whatnot."

"Alright! Let's go get everybody!"

Everyone in the closet heard the door slam.

"Okay," Jack said. "We're playing Truth or Dare."

"I have an idea!"

Fifteen minutes later they were all seated in a circle on the console room floor.

"Why do we have to sit on the floor?" Owen grumbled.

"It's traditional," Rose told him.

"So?"

"Please, for me?" she asked sweetly. Owen turned bright pink.

"Fine. For you."

Ianto, Gwen and Jack all stared at Rose and Owen who ignored them.

"Alright, who'll go first?"

"I will! I will!" Jack shouted, waving his hands about frantically. "Truth or dare, Gwen?"

Gwen pondered it, stroking her eyebrow.

"Truth."

"What is your least favorite Ianto facial feature?"

"His chin."

Ianto stared at Gwen.

"My chin? What's wrong with my chin?"

"Don't worry, Yan! I love all of you but I love your chin less, coochie coo."

"Oh. I forgive you, pea pod."

Jack mouthed 'pea pod' at Donna, who snickered.

"Okay, Rose, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Rose said happily, unaware of her fate.

"I dare you to sit on the Doctor's lap for the rest of the game."

Rose blushed to her roots and slowly snuggled into the Doctor's lap. He was flushed, too.

"Tosh, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you love Owen?"

Now Tosh was embarrassed.

"I-I… um.. no. Yes. Sort of."

Owen looked like he was trying to be embarrassed and thrilled at the same time.

Rose smiled kindly at Toshiko, who quickly turned to Donna.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"You're so boring," Jack said sadly.

"What does Jack call you when you're alone together?"

Now Jack looked scared. A first, most definitely.

Donna muttered something incoherently.

"What?" Owen asked gleefully.

"Don-Don Bon-Bon," she snapped. Jack had a terrified expression on.

"_Don-Don Bon-Bon!" _The Doctor exclaimed. All but Jack and Donna sniggered. Donna sent them all death glares.

"Owen, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to… to…"

Jack whispered something in Donna's ear.

"I dare you to propose to Jackie."

His face paled. The Doctor grimly set the coordinates. Owen started to tremble.

"Like a candle in the wind…" Jack sang softly.

"You were a good friend," Ianto said sadly, patting him on the back. There were hugs all around as Owen stepped out of the TARDIS with everyone in tow. They slowly shuffled up the stairs to Jackie's apartment.

They got to the door.

"Tosh, I just wanted you to know. I love you too."

Rose cooed and Tosh and Owen embraced. Owen sobbed uncontrollably into her shoulder.

He opened the door and stepped inside. They all pressed their ears to the wood.

"Jackie, I want to ask you something."

"What is it, Owen?"

"W-will you marry me?"

Silence. A sickening deathly silence.

Then… _**SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!**_

"AHHH!"

Owen screeched in pain and ran, knocking Rose over in the process.

Once they all got back to the TARDIS, Toshiko lovingly coated his bloodied face with bandages, despite Owen's sobs.

"Doctor, truth or dare?" He asked miserably.

"Dare."

"I dare you to snog Rose for a whole minute."

Everyone sat up straighter. The plan had taken action.

"B-but… I-I…"

"Do it or else."

No one dared **(haha, dared!) **mess with Owen when he was like this.

"Fine."

And he did it. The Doctor snogged Rose for a whole minute (well, more like two minutes, since it seemed they got carried away).

When they broke apart, both were as red as a rose.

"I think we're done playing," Rose said quickly and ran down the corridor. The Doctor followed suit.

"You guys," Ianto said, a huge smile spreading across his face. "I think it's working."

**A/N**

**I think it's coming to an end, guys. I mean, probably at least five or six more chapters before the big climatic ending I have planned (hint: Cinderella and balls) but still. The ending it going to be two parts, just so you know! Teehee.**

**See you next chapter!**

**Kate**


	19. Jack-Tag and Joe-Bob

**A/N**

**Helllooo again! Thanks to:**

**To The Tardis (a lot! Thanks for all the reviews!)**

**SunnySmile1234**

**Safi-ry**

**The Linn**

**lonsomeweepingangel10**

**Zenara The Dragon**

**Wholockedizbest**

**VicKupkake**

**For reviewing! I love you guys :)**

**Onwards!**

"Come and get me!"

The TARDIS team were in the pool, playing tag. Well, Jack-Tag, where you had to tackle someone and kiss them before they were It.

Jack was currently It, since he seemed to have a strange liking for someone to snog him.

Rose shrieked and hid behind the Doctor.

"No, Rose!" he shouted. "Nooooo!"

Jack jumped on the Doctor and began to snog him with large, exaggerated smacks.

The Doctor was now It. He sank under the water slowly , a prowling look on his face.

"Respitory bypass system," Martha warned. With wary looks around them, they all stuffed themselves in a corner.

A sinister dark shape catapulted towards Rose and shoved her underwater.

"Gurgle, spit choke!" Rose cried before she was gone.

"Lost at sea," Jack said mournfully. Silence passed as they watched the two dark blobs that were the Doctor and Rose move about.

"Owww!"

They shot upwards, Rose clutching her behind.

"What happened?" Donna asked interestedly.

"He… he…" Rose seemed at a loss for words.

"What did you do?" Martha demanded, turning to the Doctor. He rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"I, um, kind of accidently… bit her?"

Both females gasped in unison.

_Stupid women and their herding ways, _the Doctor thought.

_Donna's butt is cute, _Jack thought.

_Bloody Doctor and his oral fixations! _Rose thought.

_I wonder if I shall have to tend to Rose's wound, _Martha thought.

_Go die in a hole, Doctor, _Donna thought.

They were all cruelly ripped from their vitally important thoughts when Rose tackled Martha and began to snog her.

"Wha? Wha?" Jack and the Doctor asked, disoriented at the strange scene going down in front of them.

"Martha's It!" Rose yelled.

* * *

"Pleeaaassee, Doctor?"

"No."

"With chips on top?"

"No."

The Doctor made the mistake of looking at Rose, who promptly whipped out the Bambi eyes.

"Bloody hell!" He cursed. "Fine! You can keep it."

"Yay!" Rose snuggled the white Persian kitten in her arms. "I dub thee Joe-Bob."

"Joe-Bob? Why?"

"Because."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and mumbled something like 'stupid more-than-friends.'

Rose curled up on the couch with Joe- Bob, who started purring like a steam engine and rubbed his head against her cheek.

"Awww! Joe-Bob, I'll be right back."

Rose headed towards the bathroom.

"Hello, _Joe-Bob,_" the Doctor moped, half glaring at the poor, innocent cloud of fur.

"Mmmrrroooowww!"

To his shock, the kitten snarled and latched onto his arm, sinking his claws into his pinstripe suit.

"Sweet Rassilon!"

He tried fruitlessly to yank the cat off of him, but Joe-Bob just clung tighter.

Suddenly the cat turned back into a purring ball of fluff and went to sleep.

"He's so cute," Rose cooed,stroking his fur. She had obviously just come in and hadn't seen the 'so cute' fiend make an attempt on the Doctor's life.

The Doctor stared at her, openmouthed.

"Rose- it's a spawn of Satan!"

Rose shot him a disapproving look.

"Be nice."

"No, I swear! It's like Jack! You think he's cute and innocent _until he corners you in an alleyway!"_

Rose resumed a fetal position around Joe-Bob.

"Go away!"

The Doctor, looking wounded, meandered away from her and pondered on how to get Rose to see the true colors of her cat.


	20. The Return Of

**A/N**

**Oh, two chapters in one night! Oh, Joe-Bob! **

**Surprise this chapter! But you might be able to guess based on the title…. And there's a cliffhanger! Woot woot!**

**I have to say, I like this story. I am very impressed that I can still write regularly, considering I'm in Peru and all. Plus, my only means of internet is a Claro (South American phone service) stick. **

**Anyways. Enough of my rants. Onto the story! J **

"Where's the Doctor?"

"I don't know."

Jack and Rose were in the TARDIS, legs on each other's laps. Joe-Bob was also on Rose's lap, making tiny hissing noises at Jack's feet. Rose did not blame Joe-Bob for this. Next to Jack's feet was a terrible, terrible place to be.

"I don't think the Doctor likes Joe-Bob," Rose worried, squeezing Joe-Bob for comfort.

"S'alright," Jack reassured her. "He'll get over it."

They sighed.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes."

"Haha! It works again!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes at Rose, who had Joe-Bob in her purse.

"You're so childish," he moaned. Rose looked hurt.

"What?"

"I'm sorry Rose. I'm so, so sorry."

"It's alright."

"What were we yes and no-ing about again?"

"Um… I don't remember."

"Nor do I. I think I forgot around the third no."

"Me, too."

Silence.

Joe-Bob purred and rubbed his head against Rose's legs.

"What is it, Joe-Bobster?" Rose coaxed. The cat meowed and moved down the corridor.

"Meow."

Rose turned back to the Doctor, who, while Rose wasn't looking, stuck his tongue out at Joe-Bob. Joe-Bob blinked his luminous yellow eyes innocently.

"… and I said, I like bananas. Bananas are cool." Rose was saying.

"Exactly," he agreed.

"But then _Jack _was like, pears are cooler!"

The Doctor made a disgusted face.

"Eeeewwwww!"

"Uh-huh. Bananas are better, yeah?"

"Yeah."

Suddenly, Joe-Bob gripped Rose's jeans and dragged her down the corridor.

"Joe-Bob. _What_ are you doing?"

"Meow."

"Follow me, Doctor!" Rose cried. He nodded stoically and followed her.

The trio trekked down many hallways, and twisted through many snakelike turns.

What felt like hours later (but was really only two) Joe-Bob stopped at a door. A plain, white wooden door.

"Open it," the Doctor urged. Rose cautiously opened the door gasped.

The Doctor froze at the sight that awaited them.

There, standing happily and very much alive, was….


	21. BOBBLES

**A/N**

**Okay, three chapters. Whatever. I'm just churning out words. I am like a freaking ****_newspaper press._**

**Yeah. I'm sure you're all dying to know who it was, but some of you have probably already guessed, no?**

**Thanks to:**

**Zenara the Dragon. Yes. Yes it is.**

Bobbles.

In all his Dalek glory, he stood. Each of his… well, bobbles, shined like gold.

"Bobbles!?"  
Rose bounded forward and hugged the Dalek. She then doubled over in pain as one of Bobbles' eggs shoved her in the stomach.

"It is," the Doctor's voice was hushed. "It's… _Bobbles."_

"HELLO. AGAIN."

"Oh, Bobbles! I missed you!" Rose cried.

"I. MISSED. YOU. TOO. ROSE."

The Doctor was sobbing as hard as Rose was. Joe-Bob held his head up high and purred.

"Go… get… everyone!"

Joe-Bob meowed and stalked haughtily from the room.

Freakishly fast (considering it had taken Rose and the Doctor two hours) Donna, Martha and Jack appeared in the doorway.

"BOBBLES!"

Everyone smothered the poor Dalek, who made weird grumbling sounds.

"How?" The Doctor murmured. "How!?"

"Does it matter?" Rose asked. "We have Bobbles back!"

Eventually the Doctor and Rose left the room.

"PLEASE. TELL. ME. THEY. ARE. TOGETHER."

"Aw, man," Jack said, grinning. "Not yet. Not yet."

"NO."

**Yes, it's short. But Bobbles! I'll explain how he got there next chapter.**


	22. Fun and Hair-Lust

**A/N**

**I am so sorry for not updating. I saved my story (unwisely) on my brother's computer and didn't have access to it. **

**Thanks to:**

**To The Tardis**

**The Linn**

**Whovian Titan Potter**

**Ennaline**

**Wholockedizbest**

**SunnySmile1234**

**ZenaraTheDragon**

**for reviewing!**

"Shut up!"

"But I have to figure this out! It's vital."

"We have Bobbles back. Who cares?"

The Doctor glared at Jack.

"I care."

"Whatevs."

Jack left.

The Doctor groaned. Where had Bobbles come from?

He started to mutter again.

"Rift room... a wrinkle in time... Madeleine L'Engle... connections... what, what, what?"

"Doctor?"

He turned. Rose, his light in life, the sun that warmed his frozen hearts, the Ginny Weasley to his Harry Potter, the Juliet to his Romeo, the fruit of his love-

Ahem. Lets not get carried away.

"D'you wanna watch the Lion King with me?"

The Doctor nodded frantically.

Rose led the way down the corridor, which was good, since the Doctor's head felt like it was on fire.

_Hey,_ he thought. _Isn't that a song?_

_WHOA, MY HEAD IS ON FIRE_

_BUT MY LEGS ARE FINE_

_AFTER ALL, THEY ARE MINE_

__He noticed Rose was looking at him strangely.

She popped the movie in and sat down on the couch. He sat down near her feet.

A very, very bad idea.

Halfway through the movie, the Doctor felt something touch his hair.

Rose began to draw her fingers ever so gently through the silky locks. She had been wanting to touch it for so long! It looked so soft and clean.

It was exactly how she had imagined it.

The Doctor closed his eyes.

Rose heard the strangest sound.

Was he... _purring?_

Indeed he was.

That scene went on, Rose gently combing her fingers through his hair and him purring.

It occurred to him what was happening.

He shot up and there was an awkward silence.

"Doctor..." Rose began. "Are you... purring?"

"No. Yes. Maybe. Perhaps."

Rose wasn't quite sure what to say to this.

"Respiratory bypass system," he informed her.

Rose nodded. A memory was coming back to her... Something she had buried so as to avoid A.S.W.T.D (or, Awkward Situations With The Doctor).

Long, long ago, she and the Doctor had... did **_It._**

She vaguely remembered him liking his hair being stroked.

"I... I just wanted to touch it!"

The Doctor looked surprised, then... gleeful?

"Ah," he said. "You've been suffering from _hair-lust."_

_"What?"_

"Hair-lust. I must say, my hair is quite- well, we all know my long, chocolatey locks are far superior to some hair."

Rose decided it would be best not to fight the Doctor on this.

"Yeah... alright. Let's get some tea and chips, yeah?"

They headed towards the kitchen.

**A/N**

**I added some Fun. lyrics in there. :) Carry On...**

**I'll update soon!**

**Kate**


	23. Win A Kiss Part l

"I'VE DONE IT!"

Rose jumped and fell off the counter where she had been innocently sipping her tea.

"Done what?"

"I found out how Bobbles got here! Alright, remember the rift room?"

Rose nodded.

"Well, the room Bobbles was in was the TARDIS's equivalent of the rift room, only it does the opposite. It pulls things in."

Rose nodded again and picked her book.

"Mmkay."

The Doctor looked crushed that his announcement hadn't been taken how he wanted.

He then noticed Joe-Bob looking at him with big yellow eyes.

Ohhh.

Joe-Bob was distracting her. That was it. He had to go.

"So?"

"So what?"

"So what's the new plan?"

"For what?"

"For Drose, you numbskull!"

Jack nodded.

"Oh. That. Well, I don't know. You?"

"Win A Kiss," Donna announced triumphantly.

"Win a what?" Jack asked stupidly.

"A kiss."

"A kiss."

"Yes."

"Ah. Silly me. So, how is that going to work?"

"Well, we have contests and whoever wins… wins a kiss! And we'll have Drose centered contests. Like, for instance, if we wanted Rose to win we'd make it a beauty contest. Ooo, I could dress her up! And for the Doctor, we'd have a , oh, I don't know, pinstripes contest?"

Jack scratched his head.

"Alright."

"Yay! I'll go get the Drose Team."

"You do that."

Donna bounded down the hall and found Martha reading some sort of… wait, was that-

"Donna!"

Martha quick; she shoved the book behind her.

Donna raised an eyebrow but let it go. For now.

"Martha! I've had the most brilliant plan!"

She quickly explained the plan.

A hour later, everyone was gather around the fifth living room.

"Okay," Donna began (she seemed to be core of this idea) "The first contest will be…"


	24. Win A Kiss: Baking Contests and Uno

Rose, Jack and Donna were all playing Uno.

"The color is green!" Jack announced.

"Bloody hell!" Donna cursed.

"UNO!" Rose yelled.

"God dammit. Can you see what her color is?" Donna murmured to Jack. He craned his neck and attempted to see, but Rose hid her card.

"I got this," He told Donna.

Jack triumphantly lay down a card,

"Ha! Draw two!"

Rose sighed and drew two cards.

"This is boring. Let's have a baking contest."

"Wha?"

"Let's have a baking contest. Between Jack and the Doctor. Whoever wins gets a kiss."

"Okay," the Doctor agreed. "But you should know that I-"

"Am totally awesome at cooking, we know," Jack dismissed.

"No, actually I'm-"

They ignored him.

Jack and the doctor set to work. While they were doing that, Rose happened to look in the corner of the kitchen.

"Why is Mickey here?" she asked in confusion.

Mickey was indeed curled up in the corner.

"Jack fed him Donna's birth control as a prank," Martha informed her.

"Oh," Rose said. "Okay."

"Just keep on ignoring me! That's what you always do! No wonder, look at my thighs, they're the size of hams!" Mickey shouted angrily, bursting into tears.

Rose sighed and turned back to the contest.

Completely coincidentally, the timer binged just as she tuned back in.

They lay two hot pans down on the counter.

"Alright," Donna said, sweeping into the room. "What did you make?" she directed this at Jack.

"Double chocolate chip cookies."

Donna took an over exaggerated bite. She looked amazed. "This is… this is actually tasty!"

Jack shrugged modestly as she moved onto the Doctor's.

"And what did you make?"

"Banana bread."

Donna nodded and took a bite.

She promptly turned a strange shade of lime green and gagged the food back up. It shot across the room and plastered itself to Mickey's forehead.

"That's right! I know I'm ugly and disgusting! Just… just leave! Go back to your ex like I know you want to!" He wailed.

"I think Jack wins," Donna said weakly. Luckily, she soon perked back up. "Why the bloody hell didn't you tell us you were awful at cooking!?"

"I tried to! But you wouldn't-"

"Blah, blah, blah," Mickey snapped. "Never listened to _my _emotions, did you?"

Martha began to bang her head against the wall.

* * *

"Okay, that last one was a fail," Jack admitted. "But we still have others! Ideas?"

"Stripping contest?" Mickey suggested.

"Slapping contest?"

"Who said that!?" Jack demanded.

"I did," a small voice said.

A man with a big nose and sandy brown hair was sitting innocently on the Captain's Seat.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Rory."

Jack rolled his eyes and 'took care' of the matter/

"Now that that's done, let's think up some more ideas-"

"What did you do to him?" Donna asked curiously.

"That's for me to know and the world to never find out," Jack said with a maniac grin. "So! Brainstorm, people!"

"I think I have an idea."

"How did you get back in here!?"

Rory shrugged.

"Mm… Not the point. I have an idea!"

He began to whisper the plan.


	25. Win A Kiss: Flying The TARDIS

**A/N**

**Sorry for not updating so regularly, it's hard to access the internet right now :( Anyways, thanks to:**

**Ennaline**

**ZenaraTheDragon**

**THE BACON NINJA WITH WINGS (love the name!)**

**The Linn**

**To The Tardis**

**SunnySmile1234**

**the storme (who knows why Rory is there?)**

**andherestograce**

**Wholockedizbest**

**for reviewing!**

* * *

"Do I have to?"

"The Doctor has to win, so yes, Jack. Yes, you do."

"But I'll be totally humiliated!"

Donna rolled her eyes.

"So? Do it!"

"Yeah, do it," Rory echoed.

"You aren't even supposed to be here!" Jack cried, agitated.

"So? I'm gonna be here till Amy comes home from her Other Man, Mr. Bowtie."

"What?" Donna and Jack asked in confusion.

"Doesn't matter. Now do it, old chap! Take one for the team."

Jack groaned and nodded. "Fine! Bloody fine. I'll have a TARDIS flying contest."

"Yay!"

Jack just rolled his eyes.

* * *

An hour later, Donna, Martha, Jack, Rose, the Doctor and Rory were all gathered in the console room.

"Prepare to lose! To fail epically! To be forever humiliated! To... die! Of embarrassment!"

Jack shoved his fingers in his ears and glared at the Doctor.

"La la la la, I can't hear you!"

"Wait, that's the Doctor?" Rory said to Donna. "Bloody hell! I have to get out of here-"

"I am the Doctor!" The Doctor thundered, sweeping across the room. "The Last Of The Timelords, Oncoming Storm, Dalek Conqueror, Of Awesome Hair, Best Banana Bop 2007, President of the I Hate Pears Club, Shiver, The Stuff Of Legends and many, many more!"

"Hey, you won the Banana Bop? Impressive," Donna said. "I got kicked out after the first round."

The Doctor puffed his chest out.

"Indeed I did."

"Don't forget Rose Tyler's Best Friend," Rose said sweetly, taking his hand. He beamed at her.

"Never! The most important of all!"

They grinned dopily at each other.

"Okay, people!' Martha yelled. "Let's get this started!"

Jack skulked over to the controls.

"You have five minutes to take us to as many places as possible."

Martha started the stop-watch.

The TARDIS shook and landed five times.

"Not bad," Rory said. "Though not as good with Mr. Bowtie."

No one heard him.

"Let forth the master!" The Doctor announced, gliding over to the controls. "He was meh, poor. Watch and learn, young ones! _Watch and learn."_

Martha started the time.

He landed it four times.

"Arg! What! How could - he was- cheating- nasty machines- failures..."

He started muttering to himself and glared at everyone. Jack smirked.

"Let's see... who shall we kiss? Rose!"

He dipped the blonde down and snogged her passionately.

The Doctor's mouth dropped open and he sent a look of death at Jack, who surprisingly keeled over and died.

"I was that bad of a kisser?" Rose asked sadly as Jack started to gasp and sat up. She frowned and went to pet Joe-Bob with Rory.

"I'm Rose."

"Rory."

They shook hands and watched the Doctor attempt to get Jack to stay dead.

* * *

"A slapping contest?"

"Yep."

Rose, Martha and Donna were having a primping session in Martha's room and discussing womanly things.

"I don't know," Rose said doubtfully.

"Come on! It will be fun," Donna coaxed.

Rose crumbled.

"Alright," she agreed. "Sure."

"Great! Come along, my lovelies."

The redhead led the way into the console room.

"DOCTOR! GET YOUR SKINNY WHITE ARSE IN HERE!"

The Doctor barreled into the room.

"What's wrong? Is Rose okay? Is she dead in a ditch somewhere? Rassilon, she's dead in a ditch somewhere! Humans, they all wither and die! How will I go on? My poor, poor Rose! I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!"

"Chill. She's right there," Rory said.

The Doctor calmed down. "Oh yeah. I knew that."

"We're having a slapping contest and you're the slapee!"

"Oh... well... That's great... but.." he began to edge out of the room. "I'm... sort of... busy..."

"Oh, no you don't."

Jack shoved the Doctor back inside.

"Is this really-"

"Yes. Yes, it is."

Rose and Donna lined up. Donna went first.

WHACK!

The Doctor moaned and Rose lightly tapped him.

"I didn't want to hurt him!" she cried at Donna's look.

"Well, Space-Boy, get over here!"

The Doctor trailed over to Donna, who promptly snogged him.

Rose's face turned magenta and she burst into tears and left.

"GO SEE WHAT'S WRONG WITH ROSE!" Jack thundered. He was quite protective of Rose.

Donna and Martha ran to check.

What they found shocked them.

**A/N**

**Lol, cliff hanger!**


	26. Of Snogging And Popcorn

**A/N**

**Hello again! Here's another chapter! Yay! Also, in this chapter they're not particularly nice to Rory. I ADORE him, so it's nothing personal. So, thanks to;**

**ZenaraTheDragon (she isn't. But Ianto did that one chapter... about mistletoe, I believe?)**

**andherestograce (She is. She is!)**

**SunnySmile1234 **

**Ennaline**

**EllianaHoranWeasleyGreenleaf (what? I'd answer if I could..)  
**

**The Bad Wolf Who Waited**

**To The Tardis**

**The Linn**

**THE BACON NINJA WITH WINGS**

**Tardis Holmes**

**for reviewing! They were great to have! **

Rory and Rose were snogging (there seemed to a lot of that going around).

Donna began to shriek in horror.

"Shh!" Martha chastened, dragging her out. "Maybe this is a … good development."

"What the bloody hell are you going on about, Jones!?" Donna demanded.

"Jealousy, Donna. Jealousy."

The look of irritation evaporated off her face.

"Brilliant! Excellent!'

Martha shook her head in bemusement and they headed back towards the console room.

"Where's Rose!?" The Doctor commanded.

"She needs you," Martha replied evasively.

He scampered away down the corridor and Donna, Jack, Martha and for some reason Ianto gathered around.

"Where'd Pinstripes go?" Ianto asked.

Donna and Martha quickly filled them in on the plan.

"Brilliant," he said in approval.

"Yeah. Hey, where's Gwen?"

Ianto turned red.

"What? She just isn't here. It's not like we're together or anything."

Donna blinked.

Jack snorted,

Martha's lip twitched.

"What do you bloody mean, you aren't together?!" Jack burst out.

Ianto looked bewildered. "We're… we're just friends!"

"I sense a new match making project after this," Martha muttered as Ianto got some coffee.

"Let's just stick to Drose for now, yeah? We'll do Gwento later."

They all nodded.

* * *

The Doctor had been having an alright day.

The slapping contest was a bit painful, but it wasn't horrible.

Unfortunately, it all went downhill from there.

First, Donna had done the most revolting thing my snogging him. Then, Rose had burst into tears and ran away.

Now, he had just found his blonde other half locking lips with some _guy._

He stared at them, open mouthed.

"Rose! Ah, what are you, um, doing?"

Rose turned cherry red and leapt away from Big Nose.

"Doctor! Have you, er, met Rory?"

"Nope," he replied scathingly. "But it looks like _you _have."

Rose looked awkward. "Er, yeah. I have."

Rory looked unabashed. The Doctor fixed his Look Of Death upon him.

"Whoa, hey, don't look at me."

The Doctor looked furious and ran to lurk in the library.

* * *

Rory had been having an _excellent _day.

Amy had been of canoodling with the Doctor when Rory wandered into some TARDIS. It turned out to be from the future, which was pretty cool. Then he had watched some epic slapping, a soap opera go down, and had ended snogging some attractive blond.

All in all, a pretty awesome day.

Too bad it was all about to go to hell.

"AND STAY OUT! I CANNOT BELIEVE MY FUTURE SELF WOULD TRAVEL WITH THE LIKES OF YOU!"

Jack watched interestedly, chowing down on a bag of popcorn. When the Doctor got angry, he got _angry. _

Donna reached over and grabbed a handful of popcorn. They both sighed.

"I'm sorry!" Rose cried.

"I forgive you," the Doctor said graciously.

He took her hand. "S'alright. Hey, check this out."

He handed her a pamphlet.

"A ball?" Rose asked, sounding excited. "Oh, how splendid! Can we go?"

The Doctor puffed out his chest and smirked.

"Why, of course! We're all going!"

Rose kissed his check. His face began to resemble an apple.

"Thank you, Theta!"

"Theta?" Jack questioned blankly. "What's that?"

"Nobody knows," Donna said, patting his arm. "Nobody knows.

**A/N**

**So, the ball in the end. A very climactic ending, I hope. **

**Also, the whole bit with Gwen and Ianto could very well be a similar story… A companion, perhaps? What would you think of that?**

**Review! **

**A virtual sprinkle donut, **

**PussyWillowCat**


	27. Balls and Honeysuckles

**So, guys, some drama will go down... You'll see :D **

**Thanks to:**

**Wholockedizbest**

**SunnySmile1234**

**The Bad Wolf Who Waited**

**The Linn**

**Tardis Holmes**

**Perfecting Silence**

**andherestograce**

**for reviewing! **

The Doctor, Jack, Mickey, (Martha's date) Owen and Ianto were all having very manly talks while the women got ready.

"She isn't a date!" The Doctor protested. "Really."

"Uh-huh."

"She isn't!"

"Yeah, right. And Gwen isn't Ianto's."

"Umm… she isn't, Owen."

Owen and Jack snickered. Mickey muttered to himself about woman being harder to understand than the Doctor's TARDIS.

Suddenly, the door was flung open and Donna glided into the room in some sort of long, blue dress.

"Why doesn't it have any sleeves?" the Doctor asked in confusion. "Won't it fall?"

Donna rolled her eyes. "Let's just say it's really, really tight, Space Boy."

"I like tight," Jack said suggestively. "Tight is good."

Donna whacked his head as Martha swept down in a dark purple dress that luckily had sleeves.

"Mickey, you're drooling," she chastened gently.

"DON'T MAKE ME SLEEP ON THE COUCH!" He yelled randomly.

"I wasn't planning on it," she replied, looking confused.

Gwen came down in a green dress that was flaring slightly.

"It matches your eyes," Ianto said romantically. Gwen giggled and kissed his cheek. He turned to color of a tomato.

Toshiko was next, in black dress with a long slit up the side.

"You look beautiful," Owen murmured in her ear.

The Doctor was getting restless. Where was Rose?

Finally, she practically floated down in a gauzy, light blue dress. The Doctor looked like he might pass out.

Donna smirked and shared a high-five with Martha.

"Stage one, completed."

* * *

Rose thought the ball look absolutely delightful.

There were gleaming marble floors and golden chandeliers. Crystal punch bowls lined the table walls, which was also laden with food.

People were starting to fill it up.

"Would you like to dance?" Jack asked regally. She beamed at him.

"I'd love to, Jack," she said gently.

"I could _dance _with you all night," he said, winking heavily. She chuckled.

"Shut up."

They twirled across the room and the Doctor glowered at them from the corner.

He stormed across the room and placed an innocent hand on Jack's arm.

"Can I cut in?"

"Of course."

The Doctor took his place and Rose grinned at him.

"How's your night so far?"

He shrugged. "Fine, I suppose."

She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Good."

He dipped her down, her blonde hair spilling over her dress.

* * *

"Why is Mickey so emotional?"

"Umm… I have no idea," Jack replied, not meeting her eyes.

"Weird, huh?"

They spun around and Donna clutched her stomach.

"I'm not feeling good. I'll meet you in a minute."

Jack sighed and went to, er, _entertain_ himself.

* * *

"Mickey! What's wrong?"

"Nothing. NOTHING AT ALL!"

"Okay…"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Umm…"

"I knew it! You're thinking about your ex!"

"What?"

* * *

Rose and the Doctor were having a splendid time.

"I adore Mozart!"

"Me, too! And Picasso?"

"Of course. I met him, in fact."

"Oh, maybe I can!"

"Of course, Rose! After this."

Rose beamed and leaned her head on his chest then suddenly gasped.

"What is Jack doing to that honeysuckle!?"

The Doctor squinted. "Well… it appears he's having, um, sexual-"

"I know, I realized!"

"Yeah… Er, let's go get some punch, shall we?"

They linked arms and hurried towards the punch bowl.

"My lonely angel!" someone cried.

Rose looked up. Her mouth fell open.

"Reinette!?"

The Doctor looked up. "_Reinette!_ What are you doing here?"

At the same time Donna came stomping up and yelled in a terribly loud voice.

"JACK HARKNESS!"

The Captain quickly pulled back from… whatever he was doing to the poor honeysuckle and glanced up.

"What's wrong, Donna?"

She quivered with rage.

At her next words, Rose, Reinette, the Doctor, Martha, Mickey and Jack gasped.

"YOU GOT ME BLOODY PREGNANT!"

**Heheheh, it all comes together...**

**The most awesome thing happened today... I met some cool British guys. Yay.**

**Review! Oh, and I'll write the companion, the first chapter will be up shortly... It will be called 'After Affect'.**


	28. Rose's Intelligence (The End)

**A/N **

**Oh, the end. Kind of. Almost. It makes me sad :( **

**So, thanks to:**

**Greeneyescutie (for all of them. They were great :D)**

**Wholockedizbest**

**The Bad Wolf Who Waited**

**WhovianTitanPotter**

**The Linn**

**Isha Dare**

**Tardis Holmes**

**andherestograce**

**Enalline**

**THE BACON NINJA WITH WINGS**

**ZenaraTheDragon**

**for reviewing! There's a cat fight...**

"W-what?" Jack muttered weakly. "You've got... a bun in the oven?"

Donna nodded frantically. "I have no bloody idea how, I was on the Pill."

Jack scratched his head. "Funny, that. You know how Mickey's been a tad emotional lately?"

Donna turned dark purple.

"You... did... what?" she said in a terribly deadly voice.

"Umm..."

Donna looked rather like an exploding volcano and smacked him hard across the face.

"I guess I deserved that," Jack reasoned.

"You did wanker!"

"I don't think I'm a wanker, since you _are _pregnant."

"Shut up!"

"I Love you!"

She melted. "I love you, too! Oh, this is great!"

They embraced.

While that was going on, a timey wimey wibbly wobbily love triangle was going down.

"Would you like to dance, Reinette?" The Doctor asked, not noticing a teary Rose.

"Of course."

Rose angrily wiped her tears from her eyes. No bloody way would Madame De Pompous Bitch steal _her _Doctor from her.

"Are you alright?"

She turned. A man she recognized in strange velvet clothes watching her in concern.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," she said quickly.

"Okay, then. Would you like to dance?"

Rose grinned, her tongue poking out. "Yeah, sure."

He took her hand. "I'm John. John Smith."

Rose chuckled. "Rose."

They spun around gracefully.

"You're an excellent dancer," she informed him.

He grinned loonily. He looked like...

"I try. Now, why don't you tell me what's wrong."

Rose pondered how to explain it in such a way that her plan would work.

"Well," she began. "There's a man. We're the best of friends, and for me... and for him, I think, it's something more. But now he's off with this wonderful, educated woman loves him, and he's off with her somewhere."

John lifted her chin up. "You, sweet Rose, are a wonderful woman. If he doesn't see it soon, then he's a git."

She smiled. "I don't know, it's all very timey wimey wibbly wobbly."

His mouth dropped open and she was gone.

* * *

"And I missed you so much! I'm so very glad you're hear at the ball."  
The Doctor was getting uncomfortable. He didn't like Reinette so much as to spend all this boring conversation with her.

Suddenly, he was hit by a truck load of memories.

_The girl Rose, her confessions in his eighth incarnation... _

He frowned. Rose felt all that? For who?

"Alright, I am tired of this ALL!"

Reinette and the Doctor looked up to see Rose, hands on hips and wearing a very impressive scowl.

"Oh, lovely, a servant. I'd like a glass of red wine, please," Reinette said primly.

The Doctor winced. Rose would not like that.

"I am not a servant!"

"Don't talk to me like that!"

Jack and Donna came to watch from the Snogging Corner.

"Hope there's a cat fight," he whispered. "Cat fights are damn sexy." He leaned down and stared at Donna's stomach. "I hope you're a boy, Tiny Jack. I hope you're a boy."

Donna smacked his head.

"Too bad."

"Be quiet, you knave! You just want my Lonely Angel!"

Rose's eyes darkened.

The Doctor backed up. "Whoa, don't drag me into this."

She rolled her eyes. "Blimey, you're clueless. It's all about you."

Reinette made a fatal mistake.

_She smacked Rose._

The Doctor growled dangerously. Jack snarled under his breath. Donna narrowed her eyes. No one smacked their Rose. _No one._

Rose breathed deeply and lunged. She hit Reinette harder then Donna could ever hope to.

The French girl fainted.

Rose smirked smugly and dusted her hands off.

"I thought you didn't hit!" Donna exclaimed.

Rose sighed. "I don't. Not my friends, at least. And no way in hell the Doctor. Speaking of..." she turned. "Come with me."

The Doctor had seen the whole show and wisely decided not to get on her bad side. He dutifully followed her.

They ended up in a rose garden.

The Doctor picked a pink one and tucked it behind her ear.

"You're more beautiful," he told her. She blushed and they sat down under a rose encrusted arch.

"Doctor, I'm tired of this."

He looked confused.

"Of what?"

"You know very well what. I bloody love you and you love me."

He rubbed his neck.

"Rose, I-"

"Shut it. And don't think I don't know you're out there, Mickey, Donna, Martha, Jack, Gwen, Ianto, Toshiko, Owen and Mr. Smith!"

There was silence.

"How did she know?" Owen whispered.

The Doctor tugged on a strand of his hair.

"And I know _all about_ you're guys' attempts to get us together! You should really be more careful on how loud you are in a closet!"

There was still a too quiet silence.

"And so," Rose continued. She wasn't stopping now. "I am tired of all the plotting. It ends now."

Without any farther ado, she began to snog him.

There was about ten minutes of that before he drew back.

"Well, Rose. I love you, too. A lot. But you should know that Mr. Smith? That's, ah, me. In my eight self."

"I know. I'm not stupid. I've seen pictures."

"Oh."

They began to snog again.

In the rose bushes, everyone yelled.

"YES! FINALLY!" Jack yelled, bounding about and singing.

"Thank God," everyone echoed. Rose and the Doctor blushed.

"You guys are really rubbish at plotting," she informed them.

They sighed and shrugged, smiling.

They were just happy they were together.

* * *

Rose and the Doctor liked each other.

Everyone knew.

Jack knew and thought they were adorable (but don't tell anyone, because men don't think things are cute)

Donna knew and thought they were absolutely smashing.

Martha knew and thought it was quite cute.

Jackie knew and gave her whole approval.

Hell, the whole Torchwood team knew. Even the bloody Dalek had known.

In fact, the only two people who knew that it wasn't like (it was love), was them.

* * *

**A/N**

**Oh my god, it's the end! hell, I'm sad and kind of excited at the same time... Cool. **

**Anyways, I'll be posting After Affects tonight, I think.**

**All my thanks and every last virtual donut goes to my reviewers! Thanks so much!**

**PussyWillowCat**


	29. An Important Note

**Hi.**

**I promised never to write one of these, and the fact that I'm writing one now it kind of inwardly horrifying me. But, it had to be done. Unfortunately.**

**As you should know, I started a fic called 'After Affects' in which they attempt to get Gwen and Ianto together. I haven't really been inspired, though. Not really. It's kind of hard to write it, and feels forced. That's never a good sign when writing. So, I'm deleting it. Not writing it. **

**I have a bunch of hopefully funny ideas, though, revolving this plot so I'd like to continue in a sequel. **

**DO ANY OF YOU HAVE AN IDEA FOR A NAME?**

**That's the question. There is so much stuff that can be explored. Donna is pregnant, the Doctor and Rose are in a shaky relationship. I don't know about you, but I'm super excited to write Donna as pregnant.**

**The sequel will be up soon.**

**Sincerely, **

**PussyWillowCat**


End file.
